Saved By The Devil
by The Itchy Bird
Summary: The last thing he saw was his son's horrified reaction to his own murder. But he was suspended in time...and alive. As everything comes back to him and he filtters the happenings, Edward embarks on a journey to find answers and vengance, but rescues two children who give him something better: a new purpose in life. And for them, a life he's willing to risk. (Edward Kenway's POV)


**Prologue**

_Betrayal_.

That word consumed my thoughts and clawed at my inner being. Even though I knew that it was possible, that it was bound to manifest sooner or later, the fact that it was happening so fast bore into me the fear and anxiety of the situation. But above all, it bore into me the furious desire to get back at my offender...

...Especially since that offender was once my _friend_.

The entire mansion was in chaos, the thundering stomps of vandals and the shrill cries for help and mercy of its occupants echoing into the main hall. But I paid little attention to it all, as my current goal was right in front of me.

In my calloused hand, the cutlass held true for me thus far, but I dare not stop as I feverishly fought for my life.

Sweating from the blood-curdling battle with one of the culprits, I clashed my saber furiously at the henchman's stance.

The man was wearing a mask, but I could still tell that he was giving me the most sinister snarl on the ugly mug under that dirty tricorn as I countered every single swipe of his own sword, my muscles feeling tense and abused due to the short amount of sleep. I shoved, lunged and dodged as I battled it out with the vandal, but I was at a disadvantage, and eventually, he would realize that as well.

* * *

Several minutes prior, a ruckus from the first floor had disrupted my slumber, moreover since I was a light sleeper.

Sluggishly, I rose halfway from the mattress and tried to suppress a yawn, but failed. After stretching and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I turned my head to the right. There, lying beside me, was my lovely Tessa. Her mahogany locks, made even darker by the night, were flowing around her resting form, her facial features ever softened in slumber as her arm lay on my torso, where she had embraced me earlier.

I couldn't help but become daintily relaxed by her. The reminder that my wife was with me rebuked some dread from the next thought that entered my mind: There was something—or someone, I added in haste—making noise and moving about in the mansion; someone who _should not be _there.

My body tensed up, but I gently lifted Tessa's arm from my chest and silently got out of our four poster bed. I was but in my trousers, so I went over to the mantle above our room's fire place and pulled out one of my cutlasses, the soft metallic scratching of the blade the only sound. When it was completely unsheathed, I took a moment to stare at the blade, my own opaque reflection of wariness looking back at me.

Clenching my hand around the hilt, I tread discreetly towards the door, opting to be as quiet as a cat on the hunt. I had to hurry, lest whoever broke in would find the children.

The noises were getting more audible as I neared the door. I grabbed the door knob, turned, and carefully pulled it open just wide enough for my frame to go through unnoticed.

And then, I was in the hall... An eerie feeling my _welcome_ to the night.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's note:** First off, another million thanks to swegm for Beta-ing this. And all upcoming Beta requests I have for thee. QuQ)/

Soooo...I got AC Black Flag the other day and I am HOOKED. XD And on time, too. Before AC Unity, I hope to catch up with all the storylines, including the timelines in AC Initiates (yep, that's ALOT of AC).

Also, since I'm a few chapters short of finishing the "Know Thyself" fanfic, I've decided to post the prologue chapter of this new fic I've been itching to do since WAY BACK in April. Or March. Either way, I've had this idea for awhile now.

Now, this fanfiction will be my very first attempt at more dramatic and intense happenings in a story, since my last two or three fics weren't too dramatic (and one of them was **borderline crack**, kehehe...).

So, while I'm still getting to work on "Know Thyself", here's a little bit of the new fic to keep everyone anticipating.

Also, a reminder to all that this fanfiction WILL host spoilers for those who HAVEN'T played **AC III**, **Liberation** or **Black Flag**. And for those who haven't read **Forsaken**.

Now, on a last note, can I ask: what do YOU guys think this fic will be about?

Until the next time, people!

~_Itchy_


End file.
